De videntes y criaturas mágicas
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Aurelia Tarasco nació en una familia de videntes y de adivinas, pero su ojo interior está cerrado a cal y canto, no ve el futuro y tampoco le interesa. Le gustan los libros, las criaturas mágicas y saberse diferente / Magia Mexica


**Disclaimer: **La magia y el potterverso le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, así que todos los hechizos que reconozcan son de ella. Por otro lado, la magia Mexica es mía y sólo mía, basada bastante ligeramente en la Magia Hispanii, creada por sorg-esp e inspirada en los magos mexicanos de Bell Potter, que imaginó todo este mundo antes que yo.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Más allá del Reino Unido" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**De videntes y criaturas mágicas**

* * *

_13 de Agosto de 2019_

Aurelia Tarasco encontraba algo encantador en caminar por las calles de su pueblo. San Miguel de Allende [1] era grande y los nuevos condominios a las afueras hacían que su tamaño aumentara, pero ella vivía a dos calles del centro, donde la familia Tarasco había estado ubicada desde siempre. Al menos, su abuela decía que es desde la colonia. Su madre aseguraba que de la casa no los sacan como no sea con los pies por delante, a pesar de que ya lo han intentado varias veces, con la intención de poner tiendas o restaurantes. Son una familia extraña. Llena de mujeres que les transmiten el apellido a sus hijas por la terquedad de no querer verlo perdido para siempre en las genealogías.

Cuando era más pequeña, Aurelia tomaba todas las extrañezas de su familia como algo normal, pero a los doce años, al ingresar al Calmecac, la escuela mexicana de magia y hechicería, se encontró con que eran la única familia que tenía costumbres tan extrañas. Había familias antiguas, sí, como los Pinedo en Jalisco, cuya rama mágica llevaba más de trescientos años separada de la _muggle_ y los Nicté de Yucatán. Pero ninguna como ellas. Siempre mujeres, y casi siempre videntes. Desde que nacían tenían el futuro escrito, el don de leer las cartas, de adivinar los secretos que escondían las líneas de la palma de la mano. Las más ilustres profetisas habían salido de su familia.

No había habido ni una que no heredara el don, hasta ella.

Por eso, a veces, salía de la casa, llevando a Ticha consigo. Ticha no intentaba adivinarle el futuro a cada momento, o decirle lo que le aguarda el destino después de hacerla sacar tres cartas de tarot. Vamos, que Ticha no podía hablar y si se pudiera dedicar a algo sería a jugar todo el día. Aurelia estaba convencida de que es una cruza de _French-puddle_ con _Schnauzer_ o algo parecido; la había encontrado nueve años atrás, cuando tenía diez, escondida debajo de un carro, temblado. Se la llevo a casa y la cuidó hasta que la perrita confió en ella y se dedicó a mimarla.

Cuando se fue a la ciudad, harta de vivir de un lado para otro entre trasladores, a vivir con una tía lejana que había emigrado, incluso de la llevó con ella. La perrita logró aprenderse el camino de ida y vuelta al Cálmecac de memoria y a veces iba a esperarla a la una y media o a las tres a que saliera, sentada al lado de la puerta del Colegio de San Idelfonso. Y había vuelto. En mayo había finalizado sus estudios en el Cálmecac y había decidido tomarse un año sabático en el pueblo. La ciudad se le antojaba caótica, llena de autos y de gente que iba de un lado a otro. Total, con el carné de aparición, podía ir y venir si se le antojaba.

Al final, casi en el centro, en la calle Rélox, que estaba aún lado de los portales, llena de comercios, de tiendas de artesanías y ropa, además de una panadería que a las cuatro estaba cerrada porque todo el mundo tomaba la siesta y se iba a comer, llegó a la casa de su tía Guadalupe. En realidad era la hermana mayor de su abuela y estaba vieja y arrugada como nadie entre todas las mujeres Tarasco. Aurelia abrió la puerta con la varita, pensando «_Alohomora_», fijándose en que nadie la viera, y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

—¡Tía! ¡Tía! —llamó.

«Seguramente está dormida y me han mandado aquí para nada…», pensó. Su año sabático al menos si le estaba costando y era la criada de su madre. Iba de un lado a otro haciendo mandados, ayudaba con las tareas de la casa —aunque con esas bastaba mover la varita y no ser un desastre en los encantamientos domésticos— y cocinaba, que al menos se le daba bien.

—¡Niña! —la regañó la voz de su tía—. Me has despertado, Aura…

—Tía, Aura es mi hermana, soy Aurelia…

—¡Pues tienen nombres tan parecidos! Hay que ver que tu madre no tuvo mucha imaginación… Bueno, niña, hola, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita en medio de mi siesta? —le preguntó. Había que ver que su abuela sí estaba hecha a la antigua: siesta imperdonable todos los días y humor de perros al levantarse.

—Me han pedido que te traiga esto —levantó unos polvitos que llevaba en una bolsa y los zarandeó. Ticha saltó para intentar cogerlos con el hocico—. ¡No, Ticha, no es comida para ti!

—Ah, gracias, niña, tráelo acá… —extendió la mano y Aurelia se lo pasó—. ¿Quieres guayabas? Hice unas pocas en almíbar hace rato.

—No, tía, ya comí, gracias… —intentó excusarse Aurelia, pero una parte de sí le dijo que era inútil. Que intentar zafarse de las garras de las abuelas y las tías abuelas cuando intentan darte de comer es imposible en todos los sentidos.

—Anda, niña, no me digas, que no, es un postre…

Se fue caminando hasta la cocina y Aurelia se dirigió al comedor viejo, de muebles enteramente rústicos. Allí su abuela atendía a los que querían una lectura de cartas, una limpia, que les leyera la mano o cualquier otra cosa, magos y no magos por igual. A la Secretaría de Magia no le gustaba mucho aquello, pero tampoco lo impedía, siempre y cuando la mujer no pusiera en peligro el estatuto. Y porque, realmente, Aurelia sospechaba que tenían muchísimas cosas más importantes que atender.

—Ten. —Su abuela le puso enfrente un plato de guayabas en dulce y esperó a que las probara.

—Muy ricas… —dijo Aurelia, por costumbre, al pasarse el primer bocado.

—¿Y bien niña? ¿Ya tienes novio? —empezó a interrogarla. Las preguntas referentes a los novios eran sus favoritas y, aunque generalmente con Aura tenía suerte, Aurelia casi siempre respondía un escueto «no». Cuando estaba en la ciudad de México, había tenido un par de novios, pero no le habían durado mucho.

—Que no, tía…

—Te estás haciendo vieja, niña… —increpó su tía abuela—. Pero bueno, a ver…, enséñame la mano.

Era costumbre. Si había alguien en su familia que le leyera la mano a todo el mundo y a todas horas, esa era su tía. Aurelia, que había tomado Adivinación dos años, para complacer a su madre —y a la vez, demostrarle que ella no tenía ni un don—, no entendía por qué su tía encontraba placer en leerle la misma mano, a la misma gente.

—Pero si la mano no me cambia…

—Ay, niña, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decirte que el futuro no es estático? —Su tía le cogió la mano y se quedó viéndola—. Una vida muy larga, pero eso ya te lo he dicho. Aunque mira, tu línea de la vida tiene un pico aquí, a lo mejor algo te hace cuestionarte tu vida, o tener un accidente… o sabrá Tezcatlipoca qué. —Siguió mirando la mano, tocándola por todos lados y acercándosela al rostro—. ¡Ni un casamiento a la vista, niña! —se quejó.

—Te lo dije, tía…, sólo tengo diecinueve años.

—Pues ya tendrías que ir pensando en perpetuar la línea, Aurita…

—Aurelia —corrigió con paciencia a su tía, que siempre confundía a su hermana mayor con ella, por tener nombres con un sonido tan similar. Al menos a Itzel, la pequeña, le había tocado la suerte y nadie la confundía con nadie.

—… las profetisas no nacen solas y puede que no tengas el don… ¡pero está en tus venas! —le aseguró.

Siempre era lo mismo con su familia. «Está en tus venas», «Es tu sangre». Sabía que si un día se ponía a recitar profecías, nadie lo encontraría extraño. Algunas mujeres, incluso, habían llegado a forzar las visiones, desesperadas por conocer el futuro. Pero su tía siempre se había empeñado a decirle a todo el mundo que el futuro no estaba escrito, que siempre podía cambiar, porque no era ineludible. Que incluso aquellos que tomaban parte en una profecía podían elegir no salvar al mundo.

«Pero claro, no es muy fácil elegir darle la espalda al mundo», había sentenciado después de esa parrafada.

—Ya continuaré con la especie cuando me plazca, tía… Ahora no sé ni qué hacer con mi vida —mentía un poco, claro que tenía idea de que le gustaría hacer, pero no estaba segura aún.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Con tantas posibilidades en el mundo.

—Mi mamá dice que nada de lo que pienso es bien remunerado.

Su tía soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

—¿Tu madre te dice eso? —aún seguía intentando contener la risa—. ¡Pero que sabrá ella! ¿Se cree que el ser adivina es muy bien remunerado? —Negó con la cabeza—. Tú haz lo que te plazca, Aurelia, que seguro ganas más dinero que una vieja que lee el tarot y la mano. A ver, niña, ¿qué te gusta? Que no puedo enterarme de eso poniéndote tres cartas enfrente… o leyéndote las líneas de la mano, o consultando a las estrellas. Y me refiero a qué te gusta además de los animales, claro…, porque sé que además de Ticha por tu casa han pasado dos gatos y una lechuza por cortesía tuya.

—Pues eso… los animales. Y leer.

—¿Y no has pensado de verdad qué quieres hacer con tu vida? —le preguntó su tía.

—Obviamente sí, pero me apetece un descanso, tía…

—¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido, a ver? —le preguntó.

—Hum, trabajar en la Secretaría, en Cooperación Mágica o en Regulación —dijo Aurelia. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo y quizá podría entrar a Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas como una simple oficinista e ir creciendo.

—Pues tú apúrate, niña —le recomendó su tía—, ¡que el futuro no espera!

Aurelia suspiró.

—Ya lo sé tía…

—¿Quieres que te lea las cartas? —le preguntó su tía—. A la mejor te queda más claro todo después de una lectura, Aurelita. Porque lo que es, es que andas en las nubes. Y no estaría de más que bajaras de vez en cuando al mundo terrenal. Y luego me acompañas a la catedral.

Aurelia sonrió.

—Anda, tía, léeme las cartas.

En su familia todo era igual. Lectura de cartas, profecías, visiones y bolas de cristal. Manos de cartas de tarot que databan de la colonia, limpias con huevos de gallina y quiromancia. Ella era la única que en la palma de una mano lo único que veía eran arrugas y para la que el tarot no significaba nada de nada. Tenía el ojo interior cerrado a cal y canto, pero a la vez, se alegraba por distinguirse de todo aquel montón de videntes que vivían más en el futuro que en el presente.

* * *

_25 de Septiembre de 2019_

Aura, que usualmente nunca estaba en casa, fue la que la sacó de su ensoñación. Aura, que usaba largos collares que a veces le regalaba a Aurelia y amplias faldas que la hacían parecer gitana, además del cabello que había teñido de rojo pocos meses atrás. «Pelirroja a fuerzas», había declarado la abuela de ambas al verla aparecer con esa pinta. Aura Tarasco era la hermana mayor de Aurelia y había nacido con todo el talento que su hermana no.

Trabajaba en la capital, en la Secretaría de Magia, departamento de inteligencia. Salía muy temprano para aparecerse cerca de la Secretaría y volvía muy tarde. A veces la despertaban en medio de la noche y salía corriendo, con una túnica a medio poner. Pero le gustaba trabajar en ese departamento. Aurelia suponía que aprovechaban las virtudes de su hermana.

—¿Me acompañas a la presa? —preguntó.

—¿A qué? —preguntó Aurelia.

—A reponer algunas hierbas —le dijo Aura—. Aun me quedan unas pocas, pero tengo un presentimiento.

Los presentimientos de Aura rara vez eran fallidos, pero Aurelia sentía que vivía en medio de ellos. Al menos le gustaba el raro don para la adivinación y la profecía que tenía, aunque Aurelia nunca la había visto pronunciar ninguna y dudaba hacerlo: las verdaderas profecías eran raras y había habido muy pocas en la familia. Unas cuantas entre tantas adivinas, apenas.

—¿Tu presentimiento incluye el que yo te acompañe?

Aura sonrió como burlándose.

—Ven si quieres, mis presentimientos no dicen nada sobre ti. —Se encogió de hombros—. No te vas a convertir en la próxima salvadora del mundo o algo así.

—Ya estaba temiendo por mí —dijo Aurelia—. Ya vez que eso es tan común… —añadió, con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Aura sacudió la cabeza.

—Te burlas porque tu ojo interior no sirve de nada… —se puso en pie, agarrando las llaves—. Pero te perdono porque eres mi hermana. —Hizo tintinear las llanes—. Anda, que se hace tarde.

—Pero está el sol a todo lo que da…

—No es posible que lleves aquí toda tu vida y no te acostumbres al clima.

—La capital me gustaba más por el clima.

—Muy gris para mí —le dijo Aura.

—Pues por eso —respondió Aurelia—. El sol no quemaba tanto. Aunque es agradable estar en un lugar donde el _smog_ no contamina tanto, para variar. Y el cielo se ve más claro aquí por la noche, que allá puedes darte un lujo si ves las estrellas…

—También he estado allí —cortó Aura.

—Ya, quejándote. Es que no conoces lo bueno de la ciudad. Tienen de todo: biblioteca mágica, metro mágico, y tú sólo veías al cielo y decías «las nubes apestan» —dijo Aurelia—. Si es que nunca quisiste hacer turismo y ahora resulta que trabajas allí. Apuesto a que sigues sin saberte los nombres de las calles.

Aura metió la llave en la cerradura mientras cerraba la puerta y ya no contestó. Empezó a caminar, seguida de su hermana, que procuraba no perderle el paso, hasta la esquina donde pasaban los camiones que llevaban fuera del pueblo. A unos pocos metros, la gente tomaba helados en una de las placitas que estaban repartidas alrededor del centro y unos cuantos desubicados se metían a los churros con chocolate que tenían tapizada la pared con la cara de una actriz de telenovelas que Aurelia nunca había visto.

Como siempre, la mayoría de los camiones iba para el lado contrario. Esperaron hasta que pasó en el que tenían que subir, al menos, el primero, que las dejaría cerca de la salida a Celaya. No se tardaron demasiado en llegar a la presa, y de allí a la ciénaga. Aura allí reponía varias hierbas que eran difíciles de encontrar en otras partes y Aurelia la acompañaba para meter los pies en el agua fría un rato —eso si estaba limpia—. Y a veces había animales.

Aquel día encontraron, tirado, en la orilla, a un animal que pataleaba inútilmente, intentando volver al agua, donde sus branquias pudieran respirar.

—¡Aura! ¡Es un ahuizotl! —gritó Aurelia, acercándose corriendo hasta al animal. Era, además, un ahuizotl bebé. Aurelia lo podía acunar con facilidad. Y estaba herido.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Aura, a la que no le había hecho mucha gracia Ticha, ni los gatos que Aurelia había rescatado, se acercó.

—Un ahuizotl, ignorante, como se nota que no estudiaste Criaturas Mágicas… —le respondió Aurelia—. ¿Hay pájaros en el alambre?

—Nada de turistas… ¿qué diablos te propones?

—_Episkey_ —murmuró Aurelia, apuntándole con la varita rápidamente—. Listo. Ya está. Tenía medio torcida una de las patitas. Se la torció esto… —levantó una bolsa de asas de plástico, con el logotipo de «Mega», el supermercado que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de allí—. Se supone que la presa es para que o tiren basura en ella…

—Ya lo sé… ¿ya está bien… esa cosa? —preguntó Aura a quien nunca le habían agradado los animales.

—Me parece que sí, pero es muy pequeño para estar por aquí, sólo —comentó Aurelia—. Son demasiado apegados a sus madres cuando tienen este tamaño y sus madres a ellos, lo que quiere decir que, o la madre lo abandonó, o murió. Estaría mejor en el Bestiario Malinalli.

Aura suspiró.

—En este caso, hay que informar a la Secretaría…, supongo.

—No te ves demasiado convencida.

—No me gustan los bichos. —Se quedó mirando al ahuizotl—. Pero mi presentimiento desapareció, así que supongo que tenía que ver con eso. Al final resultó ser buena idea que me acompañaras. —Sacó su varita, pero al final pareció cambiar de idea—. ¿Tienes un aparato del demonio de esos…?

—Se llaman celulares, Aura. Muchos magos tienen uno…

A decir verdad, sólo eran unos pocos. Los magos se resistían un poco a la tecnología y, como esta interfería con sus varitas, no la encontraban demasiado útil. Tan sencillo que era arreglar la interferencia… Aurelia sacó un pequeño celular, sin demasiadas funciones y se lo pasó a su hermana.

—Conozco a alguien en la Secretaría, de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y me dio una tarjeta —rebuscó en las bolsas hasta sacar un pedazo de papel—. Aquí está, tenía un número…

Lo marcó, alejándose un poco y, después de colgar, volvió a aproximarse a su hermana a decirle que alguien iría en un momento a recoger al animal. No tardaron demasiado. Se apareció una mujer y dos magos más, con el uniforme de cuidadores del Bestiario Malinalli. La mujer, de veintitantos años, saludó a Aura con familiaridad y se aproximó a Aurelia un momento después, que aún tenía al ahuizotl en su regazo. Aurelia pudo ver que usaba ropas de no magos con total familiaridad, un traje de pantalón con un sacó y llevaba el cabello corto hasta los hombros.

—Nunca había visto que uno se quedara tranquilo de esa manera en el regazo de alguien… —comentó y Aurelia Tarasco levantó la vista—. Regina Ferrer —extendió la mano y Aurelia se la estrechó con torpeza—. Nos lo llevaremos al Bestiario Malinalli, donde estará más seguro. —Miró con reprobación la bolsa de plástico que Aurelia le había quitado—. Puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras y… por cierto, Aura me dijo que no tienes trabajo.

Aurelia asintió.

—Es mi año sabático.

—En enero hay exámenes para entrar a Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, suponiendo que te interese la rama —Regina Ferrer le sonrió—. Y los del Bestiario son en Noviembre. Tienes buena mano con las criaturas mágicas.

Aurelia asintió.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Eso era, para ella, en realidad un, «haré uno de esos exámenes».

Cuando se marcharon con el animal y Aura por fin tuvo las hierbas que había ido a buscar se encaminaron de nuevo hasta la casa, pero estaban ya cansadas para tomar camiones, así que se aparecieron en un callejón cercano. Eso tenía de bueno San Miguel de Allende: estaba lleno de callejones, callecitas, tenía un encanto colonial que ni todos los turistas habían logrado quitarle.

Era su hogar.

—Mmm…, estaba pensando —empezó Aura— que podrías hacer uno de los exámenes que te dijo la señora Ferrer. Tienes buena mano para los bichos —le repitió exactamente lo que Ferrer le había dicho.

—Mmm… —Aurelia fingió pensárselo—. ¿Lo piensas o es que lo viste en el futuro?

* * *

[1] Pueblo de Guanajuato.

**¡Holas! Le tenía pendiente esto al pueblo de mi papá, que es pintoresco, lleno de estadounidenses y de turistas, lo que es una lástima. Es un pueblo que vive por y para el comercio y, si no lo conocen, no pasar por él al menos una vez es pecado. **

**Este relato es parte de la Magia Mexica y mencione de lado al Calmecac y al Bestiario Malinalli, lugares que aparecen en Bestiario y en Nahualli, cuya protagonista es Regina Ferrer, que hace un breve cameo por aquí. Aurelia Tarasco aparece en Morte, la segunda parte de Vendetta, trabajando con Ferrer, y no sabía nada de ella hasta que empecé a escribir esto. Su familia de mujeres, desciende, sí, de los Tarascos, por eso el peculiar apellido. **

**Es una familia de videntes con costumbres muy extrañas, con la magia antigua muy arraigada. Son extraños aun dentro de la comunidad mágica, empezando por el hecho de que son una familia puramente matriarcal. Transmiten el apellido de madres a hijas, porque se niegan a perderlo. **

**Si les interesan las expansiones, y en especial la mexicana, les recomiendo leer a Tooru Hally Beelia Potter, quien fue la persona que inspiró esta expansión casi al completo. Me prestó el nombre de su colegio y, curiosamente su Cálmecac y el mío no se parecen. También Pukit Chan acaba de publicar un relato en el que le hace honor a la rivalidad de las dos Universidades más antiguas de México con nuestros colegios de magia (Cálmecac y Tariácuri). Por otro lado, lo que me dio el empujón a empezar a escribir esto fue la magia Hispanii, creada por Sorg-esp y cuyos relatos pueden encontrar en el respectivo topic del foro de La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.**

**Si creen que en su país hay folclore suficiente para crear una expansión, no duden en animarse. **

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 15 de marzo de 2014**


End file.
